I Won't Lose You
by Fyraga
Summary: [COMPLETE]Just some love poems...not much to it. Please Read and Review! Oh, and i don't plan on writing anymore...unless i feel like it.
1. Together Forever

** Inuyasha**

When my heart  
Begins to quake  
And my body is  
Filled with hate

I loose myself  
In uncontrollable rage  
I should be put  
Inside a cage

I lose myself…  
Just stay away  
I lose myself…  
What can I say?  
I loose all control  
And that's why I fear  
For I can harm you  
If you're anywhere near

**Kagome**

I know the feelings  
In your heart  
I know the rage  
In your other part

I know the hatred  
In your other half  
It's pure evil  
At death it laughs

I won't lose you  
You're always in my mind  
I won't lose you  
I won't leave you behind  
I won't ever leave you  
I'm staying close  
It may be risky  
But you're the one I love most

**Inuyasha**

I may lose control…  
And I may lose you…

**Kagome**

I don't care if it happens  
I won't stop holding on  
I can't leave your embrace…  
I'll stay for as long…  
As I can…

**Inuyasha**

There's no reasoning with you! I give up...  
Convincing you would take forever.  
I don't want to risk your life  
But at least we'll be together…  
My love…

* * *

Hey guys! Inuyasha's my favorite show so I had to do this poem. I like doing poems so you can expect more. After each poem  
I'll explain it though because some people may not understand (even if it's as simple as this). 

Well anyway, this poem is basically about Inuyasha trying to convince Kagome to leave him because he might hurt her when he transforms(if you watch the show you'd know that he is half demon and half human, and sometimes he turns into a full blooded demon. When that happens, he loses total control doesn't care who he kills). But since they love each other so much, Kagome says no, he gives up, and they stay together.

Kind of cheesy isn't it? Well, you review it and tell me if it was good or not, kay?


	2. Where We Met

I remember where we met…

You were hanging on that tree

With the arrow in your chest

I looked at you unsure

Holding a fist on my breast

I put my hand

So close to my heart

I felt something deep inside

It tore me apart

I stayed calm

Just wondering who

And what it was

When I looked at you.

How odd it was…

Those little fuzzy ears

That long white hair

That face so dear

It only seems like yesterday

I remember it so clearly

Though time has passed by

I still hold that memory dearly

Still I know not why

My soul was torn apart

It could have been

You…touching my heart

I remember where we met…

And I wonder…

Did you forget?

Hey guys! I decided to put another poem up cause somebody begged me to update. It wasn't all that easy coming up with a good idea again though…it's like trying to start a fire the old fashion way…with soggy wood!

Anyway, let me explain the poem. Kagome's talking to Inuyasha about the day they met. If you saw the first episode, you know all about it.

I, unfortunately, never saw the first episode so I had to go with pictures on the net and flash backs I've seen in other episodes. Inuyasha comes on late at night and I can't watch it since I have school the next morning (frowns).

Anyway, its her telling him what it was like when she first met him, with all the little mushy details, and asking him if he remembers.

I know it's self-explanatory but I'm explaining it for all the youngins and mentally challenged…or just people who aren't quite awake.

REVIEW!! PLEASE!! If you do that I'll update. The more reviews I get, the better my next poem will be! (hopefully) R&R please!


	3. Sango and Miroku

Hey, why don't you,

Come a little closer

Give me that shoulder

Make my body bolster

You got me goin' crazy

Ya sexy little lady

My eyes start getting hazy

Oh, when I see you baby

When you be wearing

Those tight black clothes

And when you be fighting

Those dangerous foes

I can't help but stare

I can't help but dare

Dare to do what you say?

To reach your core…

To do whatever I may.

…And more.

Now, let me hold you

Let me caress you…

Let me…

(**SLAP**)

Maybe for a while

I'll stay away from you

I'll just admire you

From afar…

Maybe follow ya so…

Keep your door ajar…

**WACK****SCRATCH**

Ugh…this love has left

Me a scar…

Don't worry my love!

I won't stay far!

Heehee…I wrote this poem cause someone told me I should write a poem about Sango and Miroku.

I really don't know what their relationship is like but I do know he has somewhat of a reputation for making certain moves…and getting socked because of them, lol. I wish I could watch inuyasha more (frowns).

Anyway, this poem is basically Miroku talking to Sango. He's flirting a little too much so Sango beats him up. Yet he still chases her. Simply classic…. Well, I think it is anyway.

Oh, and incase your wondering, when he says 'reach your core' he doesn't mean anything nasty, he's talking about her heart and all that kinda romantic stuff. I just wanna clear that up for you guys.

R&R guys! Let me know what you really think.


	4. If I Could Dream Forever

_ If I could dream forever_

_by Fyraga_

_Disclaimer: _I don't own the show inuyasha…sorry…but I do own inuyasha the person. Yes its true! He's my boo…ouch! (Gets clobbered on the head by other inuyasha lovers) Ok fine! So I don't own him either you know I was kidding!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If I could dream forever  
Or at least the rest of the night  
I'd dream of you  
Oh, what a sight…

I'd dream the day over  
All because you won't show  
Your true feelings  
I can see them you know

I can dream we're hugging  
Or flying together in clouds up above  
But what I'd mostly dream is  
That you'd admit I'm your love

If I could dream forever  
Or at least the rest of the night  
I'd dream of us together  
Oh, what a sight…

Please don't hide it  
Cause sometimes it makes me wonder  
Do you really love me back?  
Or are you just hiding it under?

But then of course I realize  
When you blush and stare  
I can tell without a doubt  
You really do care

If I could dream forever  
Or at least the rest of the night  
I'd dream, I'd dream, I'd dream…  
Oh, I'd dream this very night  
For our very first kiss  
To seal our passions tight  
Within our souls,  
Within our hearts…  
So that we  
May never part

I love you…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Wipes tears) Well…(tries to regain composure)…ok! I can do this!

All right, this poem was so good I really didn't want to publish here at all…well, **I****thought** it was really good…but anyways! I published it anyway. Moving on…

This poem is Kagome's point of view. She is saying that she doesn't want to wake up because in her dreams Inuyasha actually reveals his love for her, whereas in real life, he just acts like a bum and doesn't admit he likes her.

I love this poem!

-------------------

_**Reviewers Corner:**_

**Chrissa**: Glad you like my poem. If you can still find me (or have even found my poems for that matter), I'd be happy to be your Internet friend. If you submit anything at all, I will gladly review it! 

**DragonCrusher3000: **Thanks for reviewing! Glad you liked it. Hope you like this one too! (if yer still here...reading it...)


	5. Between You and Me

_Between You and Me_

_Disclaimer: _Sorry, I don't own inuyasha in any way, shape, or form. I just own the TV and watch the show. Oh wait, no, I don't own the TV either. I just use it.

* * *

I'd never thought I'd say this  
But you're looking good tonight  
You got that cute kimono  
That hugs your curves all tight  
I wanna tell you that  
You're a really beautiful sight  
But what's holding me back?  
What do I lack?  
Why do my knees start to slack? 

Oh girl…them bright eyes  
Oh girl…that long dark hair  
Oh girl…your body lies  
And I just can't help but dare  
But it always comes back  
I always get such a scare  
Don't you feel the love?  
Or is the feeling not shared?  
My, my…what am I to do?  
I've gone so crazy in love with you

One day, I promise,  
I'll tell you how I feel  
And then, even then, I can't be stopped  
You'll be the object of my affection  
Whether you like it or not  
I'm gonna take you down  
I'm gonna take you out  
And show you just what  
Real love is all about  
But it aint all about the touch  
Mind you…you ought to know  
I love you for who you are  
Not the way you look  
I just love being with you  
All that's left is for our hearts to hook  
So we can be together for eternity  
So we can share this feeling  
For all of them to see…  
Oh wait…no…we don't gotta tell them!  
This love is between you and me…  
Now get ready…I'm about to get at it…  
Get at what? Oh baby, you'll see…

* * *

Okay! New poem here! This will be the last one unless I magically get an idea and a strong urge to write another poem. It makes sense to stop at five doesn't it? And besides, I have another fic that I must attend to, plus ideas on other fics I should start writing! Any wayz…yea…stuff… 

This poem is from Inuyasha's point of view. He loves Kagome, blah, blah, blah, thinks she's sexy, wants to go with her, has "weak knees" so he can't tell her how he really feels, blah, blah, blah (why am I explaining this poem?), and in the end he promises to tell her he loves her (I don't get that…he's promising her to tell her that he loves her one day when he's at the same time telling her he loves her…hmm, must be a dream or him talking to himself).

I know this poem wasn't as hot as my Sango and Miroku one, or as cheesy romantic as the other ones. It's because I forced this poem out of me. My poems are good when I let them fall out naturally and I don't have to think too hard, you know what I mean? Well, I don't like this poem that much but I hope you do. Well, this is my farewell poem, so don't ask me to write another one…cause I won't…unless I feel like it…ok! Bye guys!

* * *

_Reviews Corner:_

**Fantastical Queen Ebony Black:** Hey, thanks for the tip. And you're right my rhymes are pretty basic. I got to work on that…for me, poems just pop in my head (the first few lines pop in my head) and then I let the rest flow out. It's not always easy to do though…well thanks for reviewing!

**Jecca: **Hey girl! Glad you like my poems. Thanks for reviewing!

**Sessys girl: **Hey! Thanks for reviewing!


	6. Sango and MirokuX2!

_Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own inuyasha_

Dedicated to all Sango and Miroku lovers (smiles).

This one is called, "Please say yes" (aka miroku and sangoX2! YEAH! Check out the first!)

All right, I felt like it so I did it. Here goes…(start the beat and music in your head for a better feel.)

* * *

Oh girl them eyes so bright…  
Shining in the moonlight  
Oh girl that dark hair…  
Of which you take good care  
Oh girl them thighs…  
A little more lookin' and  
I'd have no eyes  
I know...but I can't stop  
Checkin' out each side  
Of your perfect features 

Oh girl that little nose…  
Makin' sounds as you doze  
Oh girl them tiny toes…  
Makes me laugh at my foes  
Oh girl those cheeks…  
If I can't caress them  
My future bleaks  
And I may sound crazy  
But I really love you baby

I want to ask you something  
But I want more then a maybe  
Please say yes…  
(Will you be my lady?)

And I won't impose  
But…you need someone to hold?  
I can be that someone you know…  
To love and to hold…forever…  
In sunshine or through the snow

Can I ask now?  
Or should I wait?  
Oh please girl…just tell me  
I can be your mate…

Your lover…  
You husband…  
The man in your life  
Your close friend  
Your partner, who  
Eases your strife  
Please say yes…  
I want you to be mine  
I want to please you  
Every second in time…

Without you in my life  
Everything seems useless  
Even more then all the  
Possessions and powers  
I've ever had  
Please say yes Sango…  
I need you so bad…

Please say yes…

* * *

Alrighty! This was another one of Fyraga's specialty poems. I actually haven't done a poem in a while. I hope you guys like this one.

This is obviously from Miroku's point of view. He's pleading Sango to marry him by saying he needs her badly and all this other romantic stuff. It's pretty much self-explanatory. Maybe next time I write a poem I'll use confusing language…heeheehee…that way my explanation at the bottom will really be worth it.

At this opportunity I'd like to take requests. Any ideas or requests for my next poem?

R&R!


End file.
